batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nightslayer2
3/11/18 Do you need help with Knight of Gotham? If so, what are your ideas. Bat 24 10/13/18 Hmm, maybe William Dent's end game is to create his own city by creating a giant bomb to wipe out Gotham. Bat24 10/15/2018 Season Two could strat off with someone acting as The Knight who starts to unravel The Knight identity. Have John reconnect with Lucy Lane this season, avoid Alicia being raped from before, because to me that storyline wasn't too good. Have Bruce escape prison Bat24 10/18/18 Hey buddy, so umm I read your second episode of season 2.... and I'm very confused about it. Why is Bruce masturbating to her when he himself should be with her? Why is all this going on? Uhm, why is any of this happening? I suggest rewriting episode 2 Bat24 10/20/2018 What are your next plans for the Knight of Gotham Season Two? Bat24 10/28/2018 Yeah, I think that'll be cool! I'll be free tomorrow. 12/12/18 Bat24 Hey buddy! Yes, I am ready to work with you again. :) Bat24 12/15/18 We finish up the final seasons of our shows and then we work on Knight of Gotham Bat24 Hmm, can we try earlier? Around 5 is where I have to take a shower since tomorrow I have to go back to my moms house. Bat24 Yeah, 2:30 works for me. Bat24 12/16/18 I’ll help you with Knight of Gotham Season 2. Give me all of your ideas for it Bat24 12/26/18 1. Hmm, I think you shouldn't kill off Alfred since he's an important character but if you kill him off it has to make sense for the story. 2. Have another crossover with Wally coming back, maybe at the end of his epiosde he gets hit by lightning becoming The Flash. 3. Bruce returning to The Knight role full time, with Dick eventually becoming Nightwing. Season 3: The villains are Ra's Al Ghul and League Of Assassins 1. Bruce trying to be happy and in a new relationship, but he is struggling to see if he can be both Bruce Wayne and the Knight. 2. Crossover with The Flash 3. John Watson getting remarried and Iman being pregnant. Bat24 So, John's son can be Rex Watson, Thomas Watson, or John Jr Watson. Bat24 12/27/18 Talia Al Ghul comes back in Bruce's life, like Elektra and Matt but it makes Catherine jealous. Catherine also starts learning how to fight. Crossover with a Superman show, it'll be like a Flash type situation. In flashbacks, kill off Thomas and Martha Wayne. Have Ra's Al Ghul appear and want Talia to come back Katrina becomes a regular this season, and dates Ray Palmer but she is practically going to be end game for Bruce. And yes, what are the ideas do you have? Bat24 12/29/18 *Have Katrina be paralyzed and she becomes Oracle. *Bruce finds out that he has a son, but she handles it better than Felicity did *John Watson's brother is introduced. *A death of an important character *An episode with Dick returning *Have The Key replace Calculator similar to Felicity and Noah Kuttler *Don't kill off Catherine * Bat24 1/02/19 Do you need any more ideas? Bat24 1/4/19 Hey Nightslayer, is Red Hood or Hush the main villain of season 5? Also have Bruce create a new team have Derick Sampson show up. Give Alicia a new love interest, and a crossover about the Dominators. Bat24 1/7/19 Need any help for the second half? Bat24 1/8/19 Any ideas for my new Batman prequel series? Bat24 1/13/19 Sure, sounds good. What are your ideas for the Nightwing series? Also, when will you finish the rest of The Knight of Gotham? Bat24 1/16/19 Maybe Rupert Thorne or Black Mask. Bat24 We can introduce these characters: 1. A Barbara Gordon episode where she reunites with Dick, but they find it hard since they’ve moved on with different people. 2. Two part Batman team up episode 3. Alfred Pennyworth 4. Roland Desmond 5. Bridget Clancy (Dick is in a relationship with her that lasts until the first three episodes into season 2. 6. Amy Rohrbach is Dick’s partner as a cop 7. Introduce Tarantula, a former FBI agent who was inspired by the first Tarantula to fight police corruption and gangs in Bludhaven. Though, she doesn’t have a moral code. She had a fling with Dick years earlier. 8. Chief Redhorn works for the main villain 1/17/19 Can you create the page and write the first few episodes? And then we can start planning the rest after. Bat24 On The Knight of Gotham page, why did you go from Season 4 to Season 6? If you haven’t even finished season 5 yet. Bat24 1/26/19 That's like if I all of a sudden, I went from Archers Legacy Season 1 and then did season 3.... Bat24 Okay, I understand now. Bat24 I liked Season 6, it was pretty good. :) Bat24 2/1/19 Ideas: 1. Dominator aliens crossover 2. Harvey returning as a villain 3. Yuri becoming obsessed with taken down Bruce, no matter the cost. He contacts The Secret Six to go after him Hmm, what are your ideas? Bat24 Hello Nightslayer, Those ideas sound good. And it's up to you, would you want to leave Draco alive to save him for another season? Or do you think his story will conclude this season and you kill him off. It's your decesion though, since you're the writer. Bat24 2/2/19 Isn't there a simple way to fix the page instead of just restarting over? Now your ideas are going to be lost, and I can't keep helping you with season 1 over again. Bat24 2/6/19 Word of advice, make sure your seasons and episodes flow nicley. Don't have your characters do things that seem out of character. Other wise, your new Season 1 has a good story. Bat24 2/13/19 That sounds cool buddy! :) Bat24 2/15/19 Good job with season 1! Now, how are you going to write Season 2? What new things are you adding that’s different. Let me know your ideas Bat24 2/16/19 Good morning pal. Here’s an idea for other inmates this season 1. Abattoir 2. Adam Bomb (Look him up) 3. Bronze Tiger 4. Calendar Man 5. Clayface 6. Great White Shark 7. Humpty Dumpty 8. James Gordon Jr. Maybe Bruce meets and sleeps with Talia or Sasha. Have Talia Al Ghul appear for a few episodes and have an episode kinda describing the League of Assassins. Like in Arrow season 2 Bat24 2/17/19 Will Dick and Alicia be dating? Also, what other ideas do you need? Bat24 2/17/19 Ideas #Theo Galavan becomes the real big bad and starts launching his plan to go after Bruce because of him hating the Waynes #Katrina joins the team #Getting introduced to Wally, Joe, and Iris and Eddie #Bruce stops killing people and becomes a hero #A showdown between the new vigilante and Bruce when he returns. #Watson joining the team What are your ideas? Bat24 What's episode 15 gonna be about? :) Bat24 2/21/19 Ok, sounds good. Bat24 2/22/19 Hey for episode 20, you have a typo that says 21 instead of 20. Bat24 2/23/19 Don't forget to introduce Wally West Bat24 1. Crossover with Superman (Similar to the Flash and Arrow's first crossover) 2. Bruce going on a date with Katrina 3. Talia Al Ghul coming back into their lives, makes Katrina jealous. And do not kill her off because that was kinda of a mistake in the lastt version. You basically introduced her to kill her off all in one episode. I'd suggest someone else dying. 4. Dick being Nightwing 5. Ra's Al Ghul and the League Of Assassins being the main villains Bat24 Felicia Day can play Katrina Armstrong. She played a character named Charlie on Supernatural Bat24 2/26/19 Ooh, Superman can be like The Flash and The Flash should be like my Static Shock character Bat24 Also, have episode 8 be the part two of the crossover Bat24 Ohh, ok. Need anymore help? Bat24 2/27/19 What if you worked on a Superman show as a spin off? Bat24 2/28/19 What are your plans for Season 4? Also, who will the main villain be? Bat24 3/2/19 What happened to Gordon in the present day? Bat24 3/3/19 Ok, that sounds cool This season have a Vandal Savage crossover for Superman and Batman Have Alfred come back Show Adrian Chase being Vigilante and how he's the thorne on Batman's side. Black Mask being like Wilson Fisk Bat24 3/3/19 Oh, and kill off Katrina in Season 6. One of your mistakes last time is you kill off people that could be explored a bit more. So, keep her alive. Bat24 Ohh, ok. Why does she divorce Bruce because of that though? Bat24 3/5/19 Ohh, ok. I understand now. That can lead into some good flashwowards in future seasons of Knight of Gotham. Bat24 3/6/19 Alright, tell me the plans for your episodes. Bat24 3/7/19 What’s going to happen in episode 3? Bat24 Those copy and paste marks are showing up again, so you need to make sure you remove them or your page gets messed up like the last time. Bat24 3/9/19 1. Flashbacks wrap up this season 2. Bruce killing again 3. Alfred getting a love interest And that’s awesome for your crossover idea. Bat24 3/13/19 Need anymore ideas for your Batman movie and Knight of Gotham S5? Bat24 3/23/19 Have episode 8 be the mid season finale, and the crossover for episodes, 9, 10, 11, and 12. Oh and for your movie introduce a pre Robin Dick Grayson. Bat24 3/24/19 What are your ideas for your Nightwing series and the second half of Knight of Gotham? Bat24 3/30/19 For Knight Of Gotham, introduce Rachel Dawes' evil doppleganger, have Ben Lockwood force Bruce to admit that he liked killing. And bring back Katrina Bat24 Make her the DC comics character called Red X, or Nocturna. And, its fine. I understand Bat24 3/31/19 Tell me about your ideas for Season 6, and I'll tell you mine. Bat24 4/6/19 Have Have Bruce's son get kidnapped, and Katrina rejoins for the finale to help get them back. Since you don't like her character, she is revealed as the casualty of the Island exploding. Bat24 Oh, and remember when that user had Diggle get injured? I think Watson should lose a leg and spend time away from the field and join S.P.Y.R.A.L Bat24 What are your ideas for Season 6? And how’s your Nightwing show going? Bat24 4/12/19 Ok, sounds cool. Are you gonna make the crossover like Elseworlds? I'd like to see a world where Clark was Bruce and Bruce was Clark. LOL :P Bat24 Season 6 looks nice so far. I recommend finishing up Season 5 because you generally already know how it’s going to end. Bat24 4/13/19 I had an idea where Bruce gets a new love interest which leads to them having a daughter sometime in Season 7 or Season 8. And, you could do that storyline when you do flashfowards. Not copying The Dark Knight Returns, but your own unique flashfoward. Bat24 4/1 I left you a message on your wall Bat24 Ideas: Save flashfowards for Season 8 and 9 Have Bruce date Rachel and then he proposes. Maybe at the end of the season, she gets pregnant with their daughter, Helena. Create your own version of Thomas Wayne Jr. He can be like Emiko but acts as the new Batman while Bruce quit to be the Mayor full time Oh and the flashbacks this season should lead up to Bruce arriving to Gotham City like he did in the pilot. Bat24 5/1/19 Elliot Caldwell aka The Wrath could be the new Batman for a while until he is revealed to be evil. Then Bruce takes back the mantle again Bat24 Looks good so far. Don't forget this season that Nelson, Bruce's son appears as a 9 or 10 year old boy. He lives with Bruce and Rachel for a little while after something happens to his foster parents. And have Rachel date Bruce Bat24 05/03/19 I think your idea makes sense, I just think that it would be a little weird for Nelson not to know Bruce is Batman and Bruce hiding that from his son in the first place. And elaborate more how he would be mean to Terry? Remember it’s not Batman Beyond so I don’t think that would work well Bat24 In the flashfowards, Nelson would be like 27 or 28. Terry isn’t born yet in the present so in the future he’d be 16 or 17. Born in 2023. Bat24 Can I do a Smallville young GA series like your Batman one? Bat24 6/8/19 Maybe, he could catch a flight there or by a taxi? Bat24 6/9/19 Sounds like a good idea bud. �� Bat24 A Snallville crossover should work. I also thought of introducing a new person named Ava Kirk who dates Bruce, but no one trusts her. They discover that she is a thief. Also, I have plans for Harvey to be targeted by Deadshot Bat24 That idea sounds like it could work. For season 2, I was thinking that we could have an origin story for the Riddler Bat24